Saccadic, pursuit and vergence eye movements will be examined in patients with strabismus and amblyopia. Monocular sensory anomalies responsible for abnormal version eye movements will be quantified in patients with amblyopia. The relative contribution of monocular and binocular anomalies to abnormal disjunctive eye movements will be examined in patients with amblyopia and/or anomalous correspondence, Relationships between the abnormal eye movements and associated sensory abnormalities such as central suppression and stereoblindness will be used to develop an objective means of monitoring sensory abnormalities by recording eye movements.